Largo (Path of Radiance)/Supports
With Mia C Support *'Mia:' Wow! Look at the arms on that one! *'Largo:' Hmmm? My arms? *'Mia:' They're huge! By the way, I'm Mia. I'm a myrmidon searching for a sworn rival. Do you want to spar? *'Largo:' Spar? With you? Ummm... I don't know. *'Mia:' What do you mean you don't know? *'Largo:' I'm not sure how I feel about sparring with a girl. *'Mia:' But I'm a dangerous myrmidon! A graceful whirlwind of singing steel! *'Largo:' I don't know how to put this, but... shouldn't you be doing something more domestic than fighting with a sword? I don't know...maybe knitting? Or cooking? I guess you could learn to be a mage... *'Mia:' ...For your personal safety, I hope you aren't saying that I can't fight because I'm a woman. *'Largo:' Well... *'Mia:' All right, you brought this on yourself! Get ready to fight! *'Largo:' Uhhh... I was only saying that people need to be more peaceful. Yeah...that's it. Hey, I've got an idea! Let's see who can knit better. *'Mia:' Enough talk! Time to fight! B Support *'Mia:' Hey, Largo! *'Largo:' Oh, it's you again. Hey, um.... Sorry about, you know, what I said the other day. My arms and legs are sorry, too. Oh...the bruises... *'Mia:' Don't worry about it. But you know why I'm here! *'Largo:' Huh? Why?! Please don't hurt me! *'Mia:' What else? I came here to get more sparring practice! I'm always in search of my true nemesis! *'Largo:' You want to fight again? I know you like to spar, but this is crazy! *'Mia:' So you're saying I can't win again because I'm a woman? *'Largo:' What?! No! No no! Noooooo! I didn't say that. I don't want to spar you! *'Mia:' I know exactly what you meant! Well, prepare to feel the wrath of my training sword again! And if that doesn't teach you, we'll train some more tomorrow! *'Largo:' Whoa...this is all a misunderstanding! You can't expect me to fight you again. Look at these bruises! *'Mia:' You should have thought about that before spouting off about male superiority again. Get your axe ready! *'Largo:' But I didn't say anything!! Oooh, all right. I'm going to be sore tomorrow... *'Mia:' Hah! I'll go easy on you! A Support *'Mia:' You fought...hard...that time! Who do you think won? *'Largo:' It was close, but I think you beat me again. *'Mia:' Are you sure? *'Largo:' Yep. I'm bushed. *'Mia:' You didn't go easy on me because I'm a woman, did you? *'Largo:' Not at all. It's just that I'm no match for that sword arm of yours. *'Mia:' ...Ooooh, boy... I'm beat! I think I'll go grab some sleep. *'Largo:' Wait.... I know you're tired, but can I ask you one question? *'Mia:' Sure. *'Largo:' Why push yourself so hard? *'Mia:' Because I've been told too many times that a sword doesn't belong in the hands of a woman. I've got something to prove. *'Largo:' Oh...I get it. *'Mia:' I understand if I lose to someone with better technique. When that happens, I can always hone my skills and work on getting more combat experience. If I lose, it's not because I'm a woman. It's because someone trained harder than me. And if that happens, I'll hone my skills and come back to beat them. *'Largo:' Ahhh... Now I understand how you clobbered me so badly! But I can't just lick my wounds. I'll have to take your advice, get back to practice, and challenge you again one day. *'Mia:' When? *'Largo:' Huh? *'Mia:' You said you wanted a rematch. When do you want to do it? You want a chance to redeem yourself, right? *'Largo:' Bwaaa ha haaaa! I'm impressed, kid! I'll just have to keep fighting you until I win! *'Mia:' I'll take you on anytime, Largo! With Muarim C Support *'Largo:' Whoa there! Your arms are huge!! How'd you get that big? *'Muarim:' ...? *'Largo:' I mean, my arms are pretty massive... but those babies are something else! *'Muarim:' You have big muscles, too... *'Largo:' Ba ha ha ha! Brute force is about the only thing I've got going for me! Hey, why are you carrying those water jugs? *'Muarim:' I'm taking them to the well. *'Largo:' You're filling all those jugs? They've got to weigh as much as an ox once you get water in them! One, two, three, four, five... You've got quite a handful there. Let me give you a hand. *'Muarim:' You don't have to do that. *'Largo:' Aw, heck! It's no problem! I may not be able to cast a bunch of fancy spells, but I can carry heavy stuff as well as any man or beast! *'Muarim:' ...All right, then. Let us go. B Support *'Largo:' How goes it, Muarim? *'Muarim:' Largo. Thanks for your help the other day. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha ha! That was nothing. You know, I've traveled all around the world, and I've never seen someone as burly as you. I'm pretty stout, but I bet you could mop the floor with me... So who do you think could lift the most? *'Muarim:' It's hard to say... *'Largo:' The heaviest thing I ever lifted was this tree I cut down. It was three times my size! What about you? *'Muarim:' Well... One time, I chiseled rocks from a mountain and carried them up to repair a castle wall. *'Largo:' Rocks?! How big were they? *'Muarim:' Mmm...big. Taller than me. *'Largo:' That's incredible! ...Hey, how do you feel about a little strength competition? I bet we'd be pretty evenly matched! *'Muarim:' No, that's just... *'Largo:' Don't be so uptight! Come on! It'll be fun! *'Muarim:' ...Hmmm... All right... But just this once! A Support *'Largo:' Hey, Muarim! That lifting competition we had the other day was epic! *'Muarim:' Yes. It was a good time. *'Largo:' People got interested when we were seeing who could lift the most cured hams! That crowd was huge! *'Muarim:' Mmm... It got a bit out of hand when we started lifting people. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha! We were neck and neck right until the end. The last thing I stacked on my back was that big smoked ham, but then you picked up that girl! What was her name again? *'Muarim:' Mist. *'Largo:' Yeah, that's her. We could have settled the competition if we had known which was heavier. Huh! I still think it was the ham... *'Muarim:' You were quite amazing. *'Largo:' Amazing? Me? Naw, not Largo! You were the incredible one! *'Muarim:' I'm not talking about how many hams you lifted. You were able to draw everyone together. It gave them a laugh, despite the stress of battle. Everyone had a chance to relax and blow off some steam. *'Largo:' Well, everybody deserves a good belly laugh! Bwaaaaa haa haa haaaaaa!! *'Muarim:' You also treat me and everyone else the same. You are a good beorc. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha! I just call it like I see it! I don't deserve any credit for that. For now, let's call our match a tie. How about some arm wrestling next time? There's no way you can beat me at that! *'Muarim:' Hah! We shall see! With Devdan C Support *'Devdan:' Ladies and gentlemen! Gather 'round! Get ready for Devdan's fantastic show! *'Largo:' Ah, a street performer! Could be fun. Hmm... Looks like I'm the only one here... Well, I'll check out the show, anyway. *'Devdan:' Ho ho! Step right up...and be amazed! First, Devdan draws a picture like so... Hum de dum... Voila! All done! This is Devdan's friend... Nadved! *'Largo:' Nadved? Waaaait a minute. This is just a sketch of some stupid stick figure! *'Devdan:' Ah! You are wrong, young one. Listen carefully...and be amazed! *'Largo:' Huh? Listen to what? ... Aw, you're crazy! *'???:' Hellooooooooo... *'Largo:' What the...? W-who was that?! Your lips didn't move, but I heard something! What's going on here? *'Devdan:' That was Nadved! Say hello to Largo, Nadved! *'???:' Hellooooo, Laaaaaargooooo... Whooooooooo! *'Largo:' Yaaaaaaa! I mean...um... Wow! That's pretty incredible! Can it do anything else? *'Devdan:' But of course! For Nadved's next trick... B Support *'Largo:' Ah, what a great day! I think I'll wander the streets and see what trouble I can... Hello? What's this? Hm? Well, if it isn't Devdan's friend, Nadved! Why are you just lying in the street? Here, let me pick you up... Hey, Nadved! Speak! ...Speak! Speak, Nadved! I command it! *'???:' ... *'Largo:' Oh, this is nonsense! Bah! How would a piece of paper talk, anyway... Speak, Nadved! Speeeeak! Grrrrr! This makes me so mad! Fine, then! You don't want to talk? I'll just crumple you up instead! *'???:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GYYYYAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *'Largo:' Yaaaaa! What the...?! N-no way! It screamed! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you all right, Nadved!? *'???:' ... *'Largo:' Oh, by the goddess... What have I done? I'm a monster! A monster! ...I gotta dispose of the body! *'Devdan:' Oh, hello Largo! How are you today? *'Largo:' Wha--?! Oh, Devdan! Um...how are you? I-it's such a nice day, and I was just... AH! F-forgive me! Yaaaaaaaaaa! *'Devdan:' He ran away... Oh, poor young one. Perhaps Devdan is to blame for showing you his trick. But Devdan can't tell you how it's done, because it is a...secret... Oh, the shame of it all... A Support *'Largo:' Um... Devdan? Do you have a moment? *'Devdan:' Devdan always has time for you. *'Largo:' Look... I'm...sorry that I got scared and ran off the other day. I've been agonizing over how to make it up to you, but I can't think of anything that'll make it right. So I'll just...apologize. Sorry, Devdan. Sorry, Nadved. *'Devdan:' You worried that much for us? Poor Largo! Nadved is fine! *'Largo:' R-really!? *'Devdan:' I am Nadved's friend. And friends are always close by! I just have to draw a picture like so... Hum de dum... See! It's Nadved!! *'???:' Laaaaaaargoooooo! I miiiiiised yooooooou! Whooooooooooooo! *'Largo:' Oh! It's you! I'm so sorry, Nadved! I put you through pain just because I lost my temper. *'???:' Thaaaaat's all riiiiiiight, Laaaaaargoooooooooo! *'Devdan:' Nadved is right, Largo. We are all friends. Friends forgive each other! *'Largo:' Whew! I'm so glad. Thanks, you two! You're both good people! The best! Bwaaah ha ha ha haaaa! *'Devdan:' No, no. You're the best, Largo. Let's stay friends! But first...come closer... Nadved wants to tell you something... *'Largo:' Um...yeah, all right. Let me just take a step closer here, and... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! With Tauroneo C Support *'Largo:' That's strange... *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Largo:' Hey, Tauroneo! *'Tauroneo:' Hmm? *'Largo:' Don't you think this army is a little odd? I mean, heck! It's not every day that you see soldiers from this many countries all mixed into one army. I've traveled and fought in a lot of strange places, but this is the first time I've seen anything quite like this. *'Tauroneo:' You're right. There are even former Daein soldiers in this army. There is no shortage of nationalities, to be sure. *'Largo:' My favorite part about it is we get to sample all kinds of exotic dishes. Gwa! I've never snacked so well in my life. *'Tauroneo:' What are you holding? *'Largo:' This quill? Oh, I use it to jot down ideas so I won't forget them later. If I don't, I just completely forget them! But back to food... I've noticed that the laguz sure like their food spicy! And now they've started drinking with us! Bwaa ha ha! That's great! By the way, what's your drink of choice? *'Tauroneo:' Drinks? I'm not picky. The stronger the better! *'Largo:' And flavor? *'Tauroneo:' Doesn't matter. *'Largo:' Bwaaaa ha ha haaaa!! I like your answer! I better write that down so I don't forget. B Support *'Largo:' Hmmmm... *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Largo:' Ahhhh... Er... Naaaaaahhh... *'Tauroneo:' Is something wrong? *'Largo:' Hmmm? Oh, it's you. *'Tauroneo:' You've done nothing but stare at that piece of paper for hours. Are you crazy, man? *'Largo:' Oh, you have a point... Crazy... Craaaazy... You may be onto something. I'll have to write that down. But it'll have to wait until later. I can't think about two things at the same time. *'Tauroneo:' You can't? Well, what are you thinking about now? *'Largo:' I'm saving up the money I make here to open my own little place. I'm thinkin' a pub would be nice... Is that a good idea? *'Tauroneo:' A pub? Yes, pubs are nice. Will you make savory meat pies? With buttery crusts? *'Largo:' Savory! Oh, yeah. They'll be the savoriest! They'll make your head explode! ...I don't want my customers dropping dead, though... I want everyone to be happy. Hmmm... Hey, people like butter, right? There'll be free sticks of butter on every table! *'Tauroneo:' That's a great dream. Where are you going to open your place? *'Largo:' Well, uh...it may not look like it, but I'm actually from Begnion. So I'll probably open my pub back home. But from what I hear, Crimea and Daein are nice places, too... This is going to be a hard choice... *'Tauroneo:' ...Do you want me to help you with the pub? *'Largo:' Oh, yeah! That would be great! Two people can think about two things at once. That will help for sure. All right, so we'll have savory meat pies... But what about the rest of the menu? A Support *'Largo:' Hmmm... That's not it. That's no good, either... *'Tauroneo:' Are you thinking about your pub again? *'Largo:' Hey, Tauroneo! Can you dish me up some more of your good advice? *'Tauroneo:' Glad to. *'Largo:' I'm trying to come up with a name for my pub. *'Tauroneo:' What do you have so far? *'Largo:' How about "Savory Pies And Stuff"? *'Tauroneo:' Hmmm. It's a bit...odd. *'Largo:' Maybe you're right. Let me think... I want this to be a pub where both beorc and laguz can walk on in, get a meat pie and a frosty beverage, and be happy. So how about we name it the "All You Beorc And Laguz Come On Down And Get Yourself A Meat Pie Pub"! *'Tauroneo:' That's a little long. *'Largo:' No good, eh? Nuts. What am I gonna do? I'm no good at thinking up stuff like this. *'Tauroneo:' Maybe you're trying too hard. How about naming it after something you think is important? *'Largo:' Hey, yeah! I'll call it "Calill." She's always been my favorite. *'Tauroneo:' Naming it after an old flame, eh? I say go with that. I'll be sure to drop in for a pie and a brew when you open your place. *'Largo:' You better! I'll have your favorite drink waiting for you! Your favorite drink is... Wait, I know this... I wrote it down somewhere... Oh, here it is... Strong! *'Tauroneo:' Yep. *'Largo:' Bwaaa ha ha haaaa!!! Leave it to me! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports